Harry Potter and the Dragons
by Basill
Summary: Fem Harry Isis Potter and the Dragons came to another world after Voldy's defeat only to have to fight against hunters. am not good with summary, so just read it. Just for good measure incase i ever don't put in a disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, Has a bit of slash and gender binder
1. Chapter 1

To say that she was angry was an understatement as Isis sat in the backseat of a van. The van held five others as she looked out of the gloomy window. The more she thought of why she was where she was the angry she got. She had left to get away from war, to have a family. With an angry growl that startled the other occupants she took out her cell phone.

"What are you doing pup?" The golden haired driver asked, his voice held a low growl. As the Alpha of his pack she knew it was his job to protect his pack, but she owed nothing to the man whom had bitten her. She could easily blame him for their deaths, but she didn't. Ignoring him she dialed a number.

"Hello?" Someone on the other end said making the girl smirk.

"Long time Draco." The girl said, her voice sounded like harsh music to the rest. The Alpha was going to say something, but decided to listen in as he drove.

"Haven't heard from you in a while, what kind of trouble are you in now?" The voice on the other line said softly. A hint of amusement tinged the voice.

"You remember how I was going to live with the Wrothwoods _here_?" The girl asked the way she said _here_ did not go unnoticed. It was almost as if the girl wasn't from this world, or something.

"What happened?" The other voice asked calmly, as if trouble happened more often than it should.

"The long or short version of events?" The girl asked with a sigh.

"Better be the short version, you can tell us the long version when we meet up." The voice on the phone said in a detached way.

"Simple then, you know I went to live with the Wrothwoods, they easily accepted me when I informed them of what all has transpired and why I was there. About a weak ago, I was bitten by an alpha werewolf. These people known as Hunters came and killed Vance and then Emily. I found him upstairs with young Alice; he killed her in front of me. I killed him, and now I want to go after the heads. Take them down fast and hard." She said and the other occupants stiffened.

"You are not going after them pup." The Alpha growled lowly.

"I'm in and I know the others have been looking for a fight, they'll be excited to hear you have one for the Dragons." The voice said making the Alpha growl as the girl ignored him.

"See you soon old friend." She said smirking as she hung up the phone.

"I don't know what you think you're going to do, but your not. You're a submissive werewolf; you should leave fighting to dominants." The Alpha said with a growl as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. He wasn't prepared for the harsh laugh.

"Lets get a few things straight before I hurt you. I am the leader of my own pack, the Alpha of the Dragons. I have fought and given my blood and sweat for what I believe in, and this will be no different. You had no right to turn me, the fact that you did does not mean I am of your pack, and it does not mean I owe you anything. I trust a total of six people, and you are not one of them. I will wipe the world of these dammed hunters, my pack will help me and you had best hope that the infection of your bite does not kill me." She stated with an angry growl as the Alpha pulled the car over.

"What do you mean by that girl?" He snapped at her the rest of his pack was looking on in disbelief. Nobody ever challenged there Alpha.

"Exactly what I said, the were infection might be deadly to me and my pack since we are half wolves. Meaning that we are not your normal people, the infection might do nothing come the fool moon or it can do anything from minimal damage to killing me. I can't be sure exactly what will happen come the fool moon, but it is going to hurt. Now me and mine will hunt down these hunters that you should have hunted down in the first place." She said with a snarl making those in the car look on with disbelief.

"We don't kill," The Alpha snarled as if the very thought of killing was disgraceful.

"Then you condemn your pack to death. Just because you don't kill dose not mean the hunters don't. Weather you like it or not we are at war, and the hunters have gotten away for far too long. So my pack and I will go after them, we will eradicate our enemy, and then we will leave. I am not seeking permission, and if you think about teaching me a lesson on who my Alpha is one more time I will hurt you." She said, it seemed the pack that the girl could read minds.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry potter, JK Rowling's does

"You can try pup." The alpha, sneered at her, irritation evident in his gruff voice. Before Isis could say anything a loud pop sounded next to them and a blond dazed girl looked around her as if in aw of her surrounding.

"Hello Harri," The girl said with a slight giggle.

"What are you doing here Luna, we were suppose to meat at our designated spot." Isis said with a sigh as she looked at the younger blond with sky blue eyes.

"Drake told me you found some crumpled horned snorlaxes, so I decided I wanted to see." Luna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Isis figured it was.

"Then Neville won't be too far behind." Isis said with a sigh and the pack in the car was too stunned to say anything and the confusion on there alphas face was a scary sight. Soon enough another pop sounded and a tall man with broad shoulders and brown hair walked briskly over to them. "Well." He demanded with a twinge of irritation.

"Well what?" Isis asked knowing what her packs healer wanted but refusing to say anything until he said it.

"Show me the bite; I want to know how your blood is taking the new venom." The man said with a scowl. The alpha growled but Isis ignored him.

"I am fine Nev," She said scowling but the man would have none of it. He tore her shirt off to check her bite mark, Luna giggled as the alpha let out another predatory growl. The mark was on her left shoulder, the angry teeth markings made Nev growl as he turned on the other alpha.

"You are lucky Draco isn't here right now, or he would kill you. What in the hell were you thinking biting an alpha? Were you thinking?" He demanded with his hands on his hips in an imitation of an angry Luna.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist mate; I'm a survivor, so I highly doubt the mark will kill me. So just leave it." Isis said with a bored drawl, "We have bigger fish to fry after all. A few hunters that need to be taken down, kind of reminds me of home." Isis said with a smile that put shivers down the other packs spines.

"I don't know who you two are, but she's **my** pup." The alpha growled not liking were any of this was going.

"Then you don't know Potter very well. The last person who thought they owned her she killed." A man drawled from over by the trees. His blond hair was nearly white and ice grey eyes spoke of pain for any who defied him. "Blasé, Pansy, and Hermione are on there way." He said with a smirk to those present.

"Ah yes, poor Dumbledork, he was a fool to try and control us wasn't he." Isis said with a cat like smirk as she studied her nails.

"That's just a wrong look for a wolf to have." A dark haired man said stepping out of the woods as he studied Isis. The man was tall with black charcoal like skin and chocolate colored eyes. Behind him came two women, one was a petite blond and the other was a bushy haired brunet.

"It would seem our alpha has gotten into a bind, if the look on that mans face is anything to go by." The secant blond woman said, her accent was stronger than the dreamy girls.

"Of course she has Pansy, when has our fearless leader ever not gotten into some type of trouble?" The bushy haired brunet asked rolling her eyes.

"Some beta you are Mione, choosing the Slytherin over me." Isis said, but the Dragons smiled at there leaders pouting face.

Annoyed the alpha of the other wolves let out a growl as he reached for Isis and pulled her to him, the other six went defensive immediately. "And who pray tell are you?" Hermione demanded, as the other alphas pack got out of the car and prepared to protect there alpha.

"My name is Salazar." The man hissed as the Dragon pack seemed to circle the other wolves. Isis was getting annoyed and startled everyone with an alpha howl.

"You will stop treating me as an inferior, I am an alpha, and I belong to no one. So unless you want a fight to the death you will release me so I can go and deal with the basterds who have the misfortune of pissing me off." She snarled at them, after all a Potter never allowed someone to get away with acting like a prat. "Now I am leaving because we have things to see and people to kill. I hope for your sakes that we never see each other again, because if you try and make me into some submissive pack mate you have another thing coming." Isis growled lowly and for good measure she sent a magical shock through his system before she sent her pack a mental message of the destination and operated away.

Please be kind and review! And ignore the spelling errors, I'm terrible at spelling


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling's does

*************(Isis p.o.v.)***********

When I operated I was in a small shake out by the ocean. The smell of salt water immediately burned my nose and eyes I my anger bubbled inside of me as I remembered Salazar and not for the first time I wondered where in the hell we were. Salazar was not a very popular name, in any world. The fact that the wolf had the name of one of Hogwarts founders was disturbing. The question of why the man would refuse to let me leave and didn't believe a submissive able to lead infuriated me to no end.

Who in the hell does he think he is? Does he honestly believe because I am a submissive that I would be ready to please him and bow to his every whim? That's just stupid, and isn't going to happen, not in this world or any other. The mere thought of that male chauvinist made me growl. When my pack arrived the shake was a mess from my anger.

"I think you set Salazar a challenge he can't refuse." Draco said with a smirk, "Especially if he is any thing like the founder in our world." I nodded as I plopped myself down in a seat. I had the pleasure of going back in time with my pack and meeting Salazar Slytherin before we defeated old moldy shorts. Funnily enough he was the one to give me the spell I used on his beloved descendent.

"Harri?" Mione said pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her but I couldn't help but frown on the inside as I shook the memories away. I didn't need to remember Salazar's betrayal, and they didn't deserve to have a distracted alpha, after all we needed to plan our attacks on the hunters.

"The hunters are going to beg for mercy before were through with them." Luna said as if she had the power of mind reading instead of the power of sight.

"Honestly, hunting wolves and thinking they could get away with it, how can they be so stupid?" Mione asked with a smirk that could make anyone feel fear, no matter who they were.

"I wasn't done talking about this new Salazar the threat he's going to make to our pack." Draco said and Blasé nodded his head in agreement.

"What kind of threat?" I asked immediately, my eyes zeroed in on the trackers and information gatherers.

"Lets face it the wolf was possessive of you, you're a submissive and from what I've heard there aren't many subs, I also heard that he refuses to allow a sub in his pack, so that leaves the question of what would he want with you?" Blasé asked softly, his brows furrowed in thought. "Then there's the problem of what he will do to get what he wants, and like it or not this Salazar shares that in common with our Salazar. Both men always get what they want, and I don't doubt he wants something he can't have."

"It does seem to be the way of humans and animals alike, doesn't it?" Luna asked with a frown on her beautiful face, almost as if she had just discovered a new puzzle. "They always want what they don't think they can have." She shook her head with a wry smile on her thin lips.

"So they do, but we will worry about him later, for now I want to concentrate on removing the hunters and any threat they pose to our way of life. To hunt wolves is to ask for death, and I want no pity to be shown to those fools. We don't have the resources we did in our world, but that will not stop me from waging war. I will not ask it of any of you. I may be your alpha but this is not a dictatorship. If you choose not to go along with my 'insane plotting' then you don't have to." I said, I didn't have to say that if they betrayed us I would kill them; oh they could leave and find a new pack as long as they didn't spill our secrets.

It was one of the few things I didn't allow anyone to argue with me over. It was one of the few things my pack dared not to argue with me over. I smirked as Pansy growled at me.

"We aren't leaving you scar head. You're our alpha, were ever you go we go. As for your lamb brain schemes, somehow you always pull them off!" She said and the others nodded in amusement. I couldn't help but smile. Goddess I loved my pack. Mione shook her head in barely veiled amusement as I gave them all a sheepish smile. Some times I really hated the insecurities of being a sub.

Join in for the next chapter were Isis aka Harri and the Dragons meet up with the wolves once again.

Please review least I cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

*********Salazar's P.O.V.***********

I wasn't made, no. I was furious. That little submissive had balls to leave her alpha like she did, but then there was the question of how she was able to, I have never heard of people actually disappearing into thin air. I will admit that I was not to happy when I learned that I had lost control and bitten a submissive, but damn that sub had fire and I felt myself want her more than ever simply because of it.

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I had to claim that little spit fire. Witch meant that I had to put a stop to her suicide mission. I didn't doubt her anger over the loss of her family but to willingly seek someone out who wanted to kill you was absolutely stupid. She wouldn't last a weak out there if she insisted on her stupidity, and I wanted her. I have never been denied anything in my entire life, I wouldn't be denied her.

Oh she might fight it, but in the end she would be the perfect submissive, she would be mine. The other males would have to be taken care of, of course. I didn't need them filling my subs heads with ideas of how she was an alpha, not when she would make such a great sub.

"Dinner is ready my alpha," one of my pack mates said, his amber eyes flashed coldly in the dim light as I stood to make my way to the others. I would have the girl one way or another, but for now food seemed to be ideal.

"So, my alpha, when are we going after your little sub?" My beta, Godric asked with a smirk.

I could not help but to smirk back. "We leave at dawn tomorrow; we will retrieve the sub at any cost. Subs are too few as is and those _children_ have no right to her." I said with a slight sneer. I couldn't stand the thought of her belonging to anyone but me. Her scent called to me like honey to a bee. I knew she was my mate and I refused to lose her to some snotty kids. She would learn her place, withering under me as I had her again and again.

A smirk covered my lips at the very thought of her under me in complete submission. All of that fire was mine to lay claim to. Almost as if my pack could sense my arousal they began to chuckle. I clenched my fist and smirked.

I know this si not what I had promised, and is rather short but hopefully soon Sal and Harry will get together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

*********

"Well, where should we go then?" I asked my pack with a grin. I knew we could not just charge up to the head of the hunters, even if we did know where they were located. This left us with hunting the most prominent hunters.

A wolfish grin took over Draco's face. "You're the alpha, we follow where you go." He told me and the others nodded as they laid back in a relaxing position. I grinned at my pack, content to watch as Blasé and Mione talked over the new plans and squalled as siblings are likely to do.

"Now, now, pups, behave." Draco drawled lowly, amusement evident in his deep voice.

"Pup! I'm older than you are!" Mione and Blasé screeched at the same time and I couldn't stop laughing at there expense.

"At least he didn't call you cubs." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"She's right it could be worse." I said unable to contain myself from giggling. The others rolled there eyes at me as we settled down for the night. For nearly a weak we stayed in and planed our mission when late one night our hide out was compromised by those damn wolves.

It took every ounce of our cunning to take them down. We fought tooth and nail with our magic as well as our combat skills. In the end the wolves were tied up and bound with rope that not even they could break. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a dangerously low voice. The tone of voice I used when I was immensely angry.

"Untie us pup." Salazar growled at me, his anger evident. I couldn't help but laugh at his 'request'.

"As if," I snickered only slightly annoyed with the man who had followed me. Damn wolf, I thought again. Even in this world Sal is ruining everything he wasn't supposed to come after me. I guess I should of known better, when Sal thought something was his he or he couldn't have something he went after it, apparently this Sal wasn't any different.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Harry Potter J.K does.**_

_**I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, and I can't promise when the next chapter will be coming, but hopefully soon. Now don't forget to review. (Press the pretty green button at the bottom of the screen before I tell Sal you wouldn't review)**_

We left the damn wolves tied up and tracked down the most prominent hunter, his name was Dominick Lanark. Draco and Neville followed him for several weeks, getting used to his routine as we built up a plan on what we knew about him. Luna, Mione, and Blasé helped me form the traps. When we decided we had enough information on him we attacked.

The man was week making me wonder why he was a 'prominent hunter', it didn't even take us ten minutes to knock the man down and tie him up. "Truth potion?" Draco asked me holding up a vial of clear liquid. A smirk lit my face as the rest of my pack laughed.

"How thoughtful Drake, I'm sure our guest will be more than happy to tell us all we want to know." I said as Luna lightly slapped the man's face.

"Werewolves!" he spat upon seeing us as the pack moved to make a circle, leaving Draco and me in the middle.

"Foolish little hunter, did you think you could truly get away with killing werewolves? Did you think I was going to sit back and allow hunters there freedom to decimate my people?" I asked mockingly, if there was one thing fighting Voldy taught me it was how to fight against the enemy without mercy.

"You're not people, your not even humans; your animals; monsters!" He spat at me as Draco backhanded the man.

"Were monsters? Were not the ones going around killing innocent people just because they have a hairy little problem once a month. You're the monsters, killing people and there families for no good reason. The worst part is you actually think you can get away with it. Now tell me who the leader of the hunters is?" I asked sweetly as the rest of my pack looked on, there eyes cold and hard.

"You're nothing but a bitch." The man spat at me and I saw murder in Draco's eyes, but a simple had jester made him stand down.

"Such foul language was such a foul man." Mione snarled at him.

"I'll have fun with you little sluts before I put you out of your misery." He sneered as he leered at me and Mione. I let out a cold laugh at that.

"Draco I don't think Mr. Lanark is going to be cooperative, he might need a little help." I said as Draco stepped forward and wrenched the man's mouth open before giving him three drops.

"What is your name?" Draco asked folding his arms, a sneer on his face.

"Dominick Allan Lanark." Was the monotone answer as the mans eyes glazed over.

"Who do you work for?" I asked as Draco took his spot in the circle.

"Ronald Weasley." Came the reply making Mione growl at the name of our treacherous ex-best friend.

"Who is the head of the hunters?" I asked, but a part of me already knew the answer.

"Albus Dumbledore," came the reply making me snarl in anger.

"It seems even here we can escape the old man, he will be dealt with." Mione said folding her arms.

"Of course he will, Draco hand Lanark a sword, I'll kill him fairly." I said grabbing my own weapon as Neville gave the man the remedy, his face had turned a sickly shade of white as he relised what he had given up to me.

He came at full force, swinging the blade around; the stupid man couldn't even wield a sword properly. One swing was all it took for the man to be killed. The males were about to burry the body when Salazar and the rest of his overgrown dominants came in. We eyed them wearily as Mione, Drake and Blasé stood in front of me and Luna and Neville took a spot beside me and Pansy simply looked unconcerned as she filed her nails. My pack and I knew differently, I noticed the calculating glint in her eyes, ready to strike at a moments notice.

Sal nodded for his companions to take care of the body as he studied us. His dark eyes took in our stances as if seeing us for the first time. "Mind telling me who in the hell you are? Or what you are for that matter pups." He said with a look that promised pain should we not answer.

I was half tempted to just ignore him and get my pack away, but I was not stupid, I knew we had more enemies than friends, and Salazar might be a stubborn basterd, but I might be able to get his help. With a sigh I motioned for my pack to stand down. I knew that this was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing.**_

_**This story contains a bit of gender binder and slash. Enjoy!**_

"What we are?" Isis questioned with a smirk that curved her lips." You should have asked that before you got it into your thick skull that I belonged to you." She stated as she looked over at the dominate pack.

"Alpha?" Pansy asked as she turned her head to look at me with an unasked question.

"If were fighting the old coot then we need as few enemies as we can get. I am not thrilled but I don't want to be chased after by a pack of idiots that don't understand the trouble there about to get themselves into." She stated after a moment and saw understanding and acceptance in the eyes of her friends.

"I would rather we didn't have this talk in the hunters camp if it's all the same, you never know if the bastard was expecting another person." Neville stated and Isis saw the logic in his words and nodded.

"There is a clearing about a mile from here, Emily used to take Alice and I out there during the summer. It's surrounded by forest and easily defended against." Isis stated after a moment and Salazar growled lowly. H did not like that the pup was trying to call where they were going.

"I know the place." He stated after a moment, his eyes looking at the pups before pausing on the slender form of the fiery sub. Damn she was lovely. He was going to enjoy teaching her her place.

"Then we'll see you there." Isis stated with a nod of her head and with a loud crack the pups disappeared into thin air. Salazar turned to his own pack mates and nodded as they moved with inhuman speed. By the time they made it to the clearing Isis and her pack mates were already setting up camp.

"You might as well take a seat, this is not going to be a short story." Isis called to them as her green eyes looked at them with amusement and a hint of irritation. With a look at their alpha the smaller, older pack took a seat on the forest floor as the larger, younger pack sat themselves, but if one looked closely they would notice that the younger pack all had their hands close to their weapons.

"I guess introductions are in order. I am Isis Wrothwood alpha to the Dragon pack, but in case you haven't figured it out yet were not exactly from here and I'm not exactly Isis Wrothwood ether." She stated with a smirk on her lips. "The name I was born with is Harri Jasmine Potter, the last scion of the most ancient and light house of Potter. To my right is Draco Malfoy, the last scion to the most ancient and dark house of Black and my cousin, if somewhat distant together we are all that is left of the most ancient, noble, and dark house of Black. Beside him is Blasé Zabini the only child of the notorious Black widow and the last scion of the dark and noble house of Zabini. His mate Hermione Zabini who is under the protection of the house of black and my beta.

Beside her is Luna Lovegood, and the last of the noble and light house of Lovegood. Her mate Neville Longbottum who is the last sane member of the ancient and noble house of Longbottum and our pack healer. Beside him is Draco's mate Pansy Parkinson, The last member of the dark and noble house of Parkinson." Isis began with a nod of her head towards each member.

"Each member with the exception of Hermione comes from a noble family, making us elite by birth right. Each member has earned their place within the pack and each member has killed more people than you can imagine. You believe us to be weak, but let's clear that up before someone dies. We are anything but week." She stated with a dangerous smile on her lips.

"My second godfather was like you, a bitten dominate alpha wolf who killed the man who turned him but not before the other wolf had tracked us down and bit us, thinking to make us part of his pack and drag my uncle back into the fold. We were meant to be the bait, that was all we were good for but he failed to count on several factors, first was my uncles fury and second was that our blood was _different_ to other peoples." Isis stated before Draco let out a dark laugh at the confused faces of the older pack.

"What my cousin means to say is we were never strictly human. The older families never are but us less than most. Usually creature blood lays dormant but every so often there are those born that have too much energy and awaken the dormant blood, our band of misfits happen to have all of the key factors necessary. My mate has the blood of a Swan Maiden in her veins." He stated before one of the older pack members interrupted him.

"What do you mean a swan maiden?" The large red headed male asked with a frown.

"A swan maiden was a swan with the ability to transform into a woman, if a man somehow got one of their feathers they were able to bind the maiden to them and she would be forced to do their bidding, my ancestor was a swan maiden who fell in love with the mortal allowing her to retain her powers. I am the first in over a three hundred years to attain the ability, but unlike my ancestor I was born human so even if someone had a feather from me I would not be bound to them. When Greyback bit me it altered my D.N.A. enough to cause me to become a hybrid. I am both swan and wolf but I no longer have any human D.N.A." Pansy stated carelessly. Her eyes flashed to Isis who nodded and she swiftly stood and before their eyes she turned into a swan and took the air with ease before flying back down and transforming back into a human before retaking her seat and setting out to file her nails, ignoring the gasps of surprise.

"Yes," Draco stated with a smirk as he looked at his mat before turning back to the other pack. Luna has the blood of a Sylph in her veins. Before you ask a Sylph is an air elemental." He stated and the older pack looked towards Luna who smiled dreamily for a moment before her body became see through. "The wolf bit did very little to her but on the full moon she transforms, but her wolf is harmless, it is simply air with the shape of a wolf." He stated before turning to look at Hermione who's head was held up high.

"Hermione is not one of the elite her blood is diluted but she did have a bit of creature blood in her. She has the blood of the Valkyries, warrior women who were said to pull the dead spirits of fallen men from the battlefield, and she is deadly when given a sword. Blasé is the dissident of a vampire." He continued and Blasé smiled allowing his incisors to grow. "The blood enemy of werewolves, but he was not a full blooded vampire and the two species balanced each other out. He is deadly fast like a vampire and strong like a werewolf." Draco stated as Blasé stood up and they watched as he moved, swifter than any werewolf.

"Blasé is quite pleased to have all of the advantages of both species and none of the disadvantages." Isis stated with a smirk on her lips.

"Indeed, now Neville over there is something altogether different. He has the blood of the first, the elves." Draco smirked as all eyes turned to look at Neville who simply raised an eyebrow before placing his hand on the forest floor and thick vines shot out and surrounded the older pack for a moment before shrinking back into the earth. The werewolf bit did very little to him because he has a connection to all living things as it is."

"It does give him a bit of an advantage." Isis stated with a smirk on her lips as Draco rolled his eyes.

"That leaves only Isis and I left, I have the blood of a Dragon." Draco stated with a smirk as he stood and stepped away and transformed into a large white dragon that seamlessly took the air before landing and transforming back into a human. "Yet it is Isis that has the most unusual blood line. You see she is a descendent of a Phoenix, but her blood line is a strange." Draco stated as the others snorted.

"You might as well show them Harri, they won't believe it if they don't see it." Luna stated simply and Isis groaned as she stood and transformed into a fiery bird before transforming back only she did not change back into the same form she had before becoming a bird.

Where once a submissive girl had stood now stood a male. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared daringly at Salazar who did not move a muscle as he watched.

"This was the form Isis was born to, a submissive male named Harry James Potter but when he takes the form of the phoenix it changes his body. Every time he changes his body switches but he cannot change back to his feminine form for at least two weeks and he hates it. The male form always caused trouble, and people were more likely to leave him alone as a female." Hermione stated with a laugh that got her a glare.

"You're a crappy beta." He stated petulantly as he sat down with his arms crossed. "Do you know how long it's been since I took this form? At least three years and now I'm stuck as a boy for two weeks." He grumbled but his voice was soft and delicate, and truly very little had changed because even as a male he was still feminine in appearance.

"Anyways, now that introductions are out of the way and you know why were a bit different from normal werewolves let's make this who thing a bit more odd and inform you that by saying were not from here we mean it in a literal since. This world is not our world. Our world is a bit more co-inhabited and hunters are non-existence because the packs we knew would have shredded them to pieces the first time they looked at them wrong. So yea, not our world were kind of freaks you see. We are time traveling, world hopping, abominations that by right shouldn't exist and once we find a place to rest for a while some idiot comes along and attacks. Did I mention we have a habit of starting wars where ever we go? We've led seventeen wars, and this one will not be any different." Harry stated as he glared.

"Harri." Luna called but was ignored.

"So yea, you can stop chasing us and take your pack away to go do whatever you want. I don't need anyone trying to dismantle my pack and I don't need anyone looking at us like a bunch of freaks. I know were not normal and I know what we're going to do is dangerous but hunters cannot be allowed to live. I will not allow another family to be slaughtered because of some bigot that decides were nothing more than animals." He stated as he stood to his feet and stalked off.

Not a moment later Salazar let out a predatory growl and was on his feet and swiftly caught up to his pup, twirling him around and slamming him against the nearest tree. "Let's get something straight pup." He growled, his eyes burning with ferocity. "You are _my _submissive. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl or a flaming pigeon." He snarled and before Harri could retaliate he smashed his mouth to the smaller males and hungrily devoured his mouth as if it were water and he man dying of thirst.


End file.
